My hero
by lisaovboltonxx
Summary: When Four saved Tris one night, he became her Hero. What she didn't expect was to fall for him. Will Four fall for her too. What will happen When Fours girlfriend don't like how close Tris and Four become. Eventually Fourtris. (M rated)
1. Chapter 1

**This Is another story I have thought off. Just so you know I am not going to rush Fourtris. I want a build up. Four will already have a girlfriend called Ashley. We will hate her. haha. Fourtris will happen, Have faith.**

 **I don't own Divergent. Mainly In Tris Pov. I will add some Four pov too. But mainly Tris.**

 **TRISPOV.**

Well here I am forced to sit down In front of the mirror while Christina goes to work on me. Tonight we plan on meeting up with our friends. Uriah's brother and his friend are joining us for the first time. Apparently Uriah brother Zeke and his friend, I think he said his name was Four, work at one of those big fancy business In the city. I didn't want to go out tonight. I'd much prefer to stay at home and read a book with a glass of wine, But as usual I am forced to go out. I would never hear the end of It.

" There, All done " Christina said pulling me out of my own thoughts. " What do you think"? She asked me with a big smile of her face. I looked In the mirror and gasped.

"Wow" I looked like a different person. She curled my hair at the bottom. She made my eyes look smoky. My lips where a lovely shade of red. I didn't even recognized myself. "I love It Chris".

"Good, I knew you. Now time to get you dressed. The taxi will be here In the next half an hour. " She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a little black dress. " Here try this one on. I have a feeling this will look hot on you"

I walked over and got a closer look at the dress. Even before I tried It on I knew It would be short. " Are you sure Its not going to be too short on me"?

" Are you kidding, Its going to look good on you. Plus with your legs. It will look even better. " She pushed me Into the bathroom. Once I tried It on. I walked out of the bathroom and looked In the mirror. It was short but not too short. It came just above my knee.

"See, told you It would look hot on " Christina said to me leaning against the bathroom door. I had to agree It did look good on me. I look at Christina. She looked beautiful as always. She was wearing a lovely lace red dress.

Once we fished adding the last touches the taxi beep from outside. " Lets go" Christina shouted from the front door. I grabbed my purse and keys and headed outside to the taxi.

The taxi ride wasn't to long. We were heading to nightclub called The Pit. It was one of best nightclubs In city. We were all close friends with the owners, Tori and Bud. Once we got Inside we joined our friends who were already there. " Hey guys " Christina said and sat down beside Will. Christina and Will had one of those relationships were they would hook up but commit but anyone that knew them knew they had feelings for each other. Uriah was sat next to his girlfriend Marlene. They had been together since collage. I sat on the edge of the booth and realized that his Brother and friend wasn't here yet.

" Where's Is your brother and friend Uriah"? I asked him. I felt like the odd one out. My friends here looked all coupled up and I was the spear wheel.

"They're on there way. Oh I also forgot to mention. Zeke bringing his girlfriend Shauna. My brother Is finally under the thumb" Uriah chuckled.

"Just because he had a girlfriend doesn't mean he Is under the thumb babe. " Marlene added.

"Come on Mar. You where there last weekend at my parents when they came over for dinner. He looked smitten . " Uriah said pleading his case.

Just as Marlene was about to say something. Three people came over joining us. One of them grabbed Uriah and put him In a headlock. Of course I knew this was his brother. He looked a lot like Uriah but older looking, Not by much just a few years. At the side of him was a young girl who looked around the same age as him. She was rather beautiful. She must be the girlfriend Uriah was talking about. Stood beside her was another lad. His friend. Number boy. He was very handsome. One of those handsome men you see on Tv. He must of have girlfriend or least seeing someone. " So,Little brother. Are you going to Introduce us. Of course I've already met Marlene. " He said nodding In Marlene direction.

" Sure, Yeah. This is Will, Christina and Tris " He said pointing at us. We all smiled and said 'Hey' to them. Which they said hey back.

" Well, Of course as you may know I am Zeke. I am sure my brother here has talked about me before. This here " He said moving his arm around the girl next to him " Is my girlfriend Shauna. Last and but least. The moody one at the end Is called Four. Don't worry he's not always moody but tonight he's a bit pissed off because his girlfriend couldn't join us. "

I knew he would have a girlfriend. Too good looking not too. A selfish part of me was happy that his girlfriend couldn't make It. Not because I wanted him for myself but because I am not the odd one out tonight.

Zeke groaned as Four punched him In the arm. " I'm not moody. Ash had to work. She said she would join us later If Its not too late " Four said. Speaking for the first time. Great I thought to myself. Well when she turns up I'll be leaving. I am not being the only single one In a group of couples.

" yeah, yeah " Zeke said rubbing his arm. " Let's gets some shots In " Uriah and Zeke headed to the bar as Shauna and Four sat with us. When they came back they had brought a tray full of shots. Six shots later and few Vodka and cokes I headed to the dance floor with the girls. After dancing for over half an hour my head started to spin. I felt like I was going to be sick. I needed some fresh air. I told the girls I was heading outside for some air. They nodded at me and I left.

Once I got outside the fresh air hit me. My body was soon cooling down. I saw some empty crates. I walked over and sat down on one. My feet started to ache so I took my shoes off. Even though the fresh air was helping I still felt like I was going to throw up. I put my head down between my knees, trying to make the world stop spinning. I shot up as I felt someone sit beside me and put his arm around me.

"Oh love, You look awfully lonely out here. " I looked at the man who sat beside me . I had no idea who here was. He had black hair which was kinda longish and piercing all over his face.

"I am not lonely. " I stuttered. I wasn't keen on people being to close me. " My friends our Inside. I am going to go back In and join them now " I stand up and go to walk away but he pulls me back and slams me against the wall pinning my hands to my sides.

" Now why would I let you do that. " He said . His breath was against my neck. " I've been watching you all night. This dress your wearing has been driving me crazy, I want to know what you look like without It " My heart hammered In my chest as his hand moved down my sides.

"Please don't" I pleaded, I was frozen. I didn't move. All I could do was scream. I scream loud but his hand soon moved over my mouth.

"If you scream again, I may have to shut you up . Got It" He said In a harsh tone. I closed my eyes as the tears ran down my cheek. I was to give and let him do what he wanted when I felt him being pulled off me. I opened my eyes and saw Four punching the man a few times them chucking him Into the crates. Once the man was unconscious he moved over to me.

"Its okay. " He said taking his jacket off and putting It over my shoulder. I didn't realize I was shaking. I just wanted to get out of here. I wanted to go home. " I want to go home " I managed to mutter out.

"Don't you want me to get your friends. They will be worried about you" He said as he moved me out off the back street. I shook my head. "I don't want to go back Inside there. I will text Christina telling her I have home home" I pleaded with him.

" How about I take you home, then I'll come back here and tell them that you got home safely. But you also need to inform the police. That ass hole needs to pay. " Four looked at me as we moved towards where taxi rank was.

"I'll speak to the police tomorrow. Right down I want to get home and get out of this dress. I feel dirty " I said as the tears formed In my eyes. He nodded and opened the taxi door. Once I got Inside I told the taxi drive my address. I looked over at Four who was sat beside me. I was so grateful he was there to help me. I couldn't Imagine what would happen If he wasn't. He was my hero.

 **A/n Please review. My next update on this story will be on sat.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you very much for the reviews and for following/Faves.**

 **Sorry If this Is short. Not feeling too good full of a cold.**

 **By the way. Who's a fan of The Vampire Diaries. I am thinking of writing a one shot when I am better. A 60 years later Delena reuion. I cried so much from Thur ep.**

 **Any way by to the story. I don't own Divergent.**

 **TRISPOV.**

The taxi ride to my apartment wasn't that long. Once we pulled up outside Four paid the man even though I offered but he refused. " Thank you Four, You really didn't have to pay for the taxi home " I said as I opened my front door. "Its no problem " He replied as we walked Inside. I was so grateful for what he did tonight. I dread to think what would of happened If he never came around the corner. I suppose Its my own fault. I shouldn't of gone outside on my own.

"Thank you again for tonight. I shouldn't of gone outside on my own. It was stupid " I said walking over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. With everything that happened tonight I soon became sober.

" You don't need to thank me Tris. Its what any decent person would do. He's the one that was In wrong. Men like him make me sick. " Four said as he walked over to me " I meant what I said. You need to report him so he doesn't get away with It and does It to someone else. "

I knew he was right. I had too. I would feel so guilty If someone else got hurt . " I know I do. I'll go to the station tomorrow. Right now I just want to get a shower and get In bed and pretend this night never happen.

Four picked up a pen and wrote something on a piece of paper and handed It to me. On note It said Tobias Eaton and a mobile number. " That's my number and real name. As you can guess Four Is a nickname. Hand that to the police so they can call me for my statement . Are you sure your going to be okay, I could wait till your friend gets home " He asked me as he walked towards the door.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Thank you for this. I'll text you tomorrow once I finished giving my statement to the police. " I said as I opened the door.

" As long as your sure Tris. What do you want me to tell your friends when I get back to the club"? He asked.

"Just tell them I didn't feel to good.I don't want to ruin their night. " After we said our final goodbyes Four left. First thing I did was grab a shower. I needed to wash this night away. I don't know how long I stood In shower but I soon came around from my day dream when the water turned cold. I grab a towel and wrapping It around myself. I got changed Into a fresh pair of Pj's and climb Into my warm bed. I wish this night never happened. I wish I never went out. This wouldn't of happened but also wouldn't of met Four. I sighed and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep hoping I don't see that Monster In my dreams.

... Few hours later.

 _I felt stiff. I couldn't move. My body was pressed up against the wall. His hands were all over me. Touching me. I tried to scream but nothing came out. My body was frozen In place. I felt his cold breath on my neck. "Mmm you smell good, Do you taste good also. I am sure I will find out" His voice made me shiver. There was nothing I could do. I tried to scream and scream for someone to help me. I screamed for Four, I needed Four. I felt something or should I say someone shake my body. " Tris, Tris wake up. Please your scaring me. "_

I jumped up nearly knocking who ever was trying to wake me up off my bed. It was Christina " Fucking Hell Tris, what the hell happened?. " I looked over at my clock and saw It was coming up to 3am. " I am sorry Chris. " I replied. " Just a bad dream. "

" Just a bad dream. Tris you was shaking. I couldn't wake you. I was so scared. " Christina said letting out a deep breath. " What was the nightmare about?" She asked me. I knew I had to tell her. I couldn't keep this from my best friend.

"I was attacked tonight Chris. Outside the club. Four came and saved me. If It wasn't for him I would of been , Well.. You know " I couldn't actually say the word. " I tried to sleep It off but.."

"Hold up. " Christina Interrupted . " You was attacked. Four told me you you didn't feel good. Why didn't you tell me Tris. I am your best friend. I should of been there for you" I could see the sadness In her eyes. It wasn't that I didn't tell her straight away but It was because she couldn't comfort me. " I hope your going to report the son of a bitch to the police"

"I am. I promise. I am sorry Chris. I knew I should of told you but I saw you and Will hitting It off and I didn't want to ruin your night. Four made sure I got home okay "

I saw Christina eyes widen" Beatrice Prior... you should know you will always come before any boy. Your my best friend and no matter I would drop anything to be with my friend or should I say sister when she needs me. Got that?. "

For a moment I felt like I was getting told off by parents. But I couldn't help but smile at the word sister. Me and Christina had been friend since the age of six. I lunge forward and give her a big hug . Tears were now In my eyes. "Thank you so much Chris. That means so much "

"Hey now " Chris pulled away and wiped my tears. "I meant It " She said and laid on the other side of my bed " Do you need to talk about It " i shook my head and laid beside her. " No. I don't want to even think about It till I have to go to the police station. " I replied. " I do want to know what happened after I left though "

" Well, We all notice that you and Four disappeared . His girlfriend showed up looking for him. When we said we didn't know were he got too she starting getting pissy with everyone. Even when he came back telling us he was making sure you got home okay because you wasn't feeling well she went In a mood and started accusing him of sleeping with you. Me and Mar got so pissed off. We told her you wouldn't dare go near anyone who's got a girlfriend. The bitch calmed down after a while. Four seems like a decent bloke don't know what he Is doing with some stuck up bitch like her. " Christina explained. I could tell by what Christina said I wasn't going to get on with this girl . " On a brighter note. Me and Will are going on a date next Friday " She beamed.

"Oh Chris I am so happy for you. Its about bloody time " I gave her a quick hug and smiled. She deserved happiness . I looked over at my clock. It was nearly 4am. We had been talking for nearly an hour. It had taken my mind off what happened tonight. Chris said she will stay In my room tonight. I was so lucky to have a friend like her. My eyes closed and I fell back to sleep. This time with no nightmares.

 **a/n Please review. Next update on Tue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS/FOLLOWS AND FAVES.**

 **Still not feeling 100% damn flu.**

 **TOBIASPOV**

The next morning I woke up to loud banging and moaning coming from Zekes bedroom. I grunted and looked at my clock . It was only 7am. Zeke and Shauna really needed to learn to how to keep It down. Not that I am prude or anything but I'd rather not hear my room mate and his girlfriend at It. I picked up phone to check If Ashley had text me. We got Into a huge row last night. She accused me off sleeping with Tris. I walked away from her. I knew It was wrong but she got me so mad. I would never cheat on anyone. Me and Ashley had been dating now for 5 months. I met her last year when her boss join forces with my boss . Things had been going good between us. I like her, even If she does get jealous at times. Her and Zeke hate each other though. Which I wish they didn't. I don't know If I could be with someone who my best friend hates and she Is not a fan of him either. If only I know If I loved her or not.

I've never loved anyone before so I wouldn't know how It feels. I didn't have the best up bringing. My Father was an drunken ass hole who would beat my Mother and later on In my life started beating me. Last year he died and I know It sounds bad but It was the best day of mine and my Mothers life. We where finally free. She's now living In New York with her new boyfriend Jack.

After messaging Ashley asking her to meet me for lunch and I got In shower. Once showered and dressed I walked out of my bedroom and went to kitchen. Just as I was pouring my first cup of coffee for the day Ashley messaged me back saying she had to go away for two days on work business. I messaged her back telling her to call me later and that I will miss her. After sending the text Zeke and Shauna came Into the kitchen.

"Morning dude" Zeke said with huge a smirk on his face. Shauna face was bright red. I don't think they knew I was home.

"Morning" I said pouring them both a coffee. "In the future do you mind keeping the moaning and banging down. I think you may of woken up Mrs Jenson across the hall you where that loud " I teased them. It was funny to see how red Shauna got.

"Omg Four shut up " Shauna said taking her cup of coffee from me.

" Ahh come on man. I can't help It. I am just that good In bed " Zeke chucked then grunted as Shauna punch him In the arm.

"Ow. Really babe. Any need"? Zeke put on his hurt face. I shook my head laughing.

"Any way guys what are your plans for the rest of the weekend?" I asked them . Since Ashley was going to be away may as well see If the gang wanted to do something. I also wanted to see Tris. I wanted to see how she was after last night and see If she went to police.

" Well. I actually Invited everyone over tonight. I was thinking Few drinks, Movies and take out" Zeke said as he took seat down at the breakfast bar. " Maybe Ashley can come and then see nothing happened between you and Tris. "

" She's away for the next two days, But the rest of It sounds good. " It would actually be a good idea If she wasn't here. I don't her being off with Tris after what happen to her last night. I don't know why I cared so much. I never really cared about other people feelings before but Tris was different. I could see us having a good friendship.

-Time Skip-

The rest of the day went pretty fast. I had gotten all my work done for Monday .After going to the shops getting some drinks and munch In everyone had arrived. I scanned the room seeing, Will,Christina,Uriah,Marlene,Lynn,Zeke,Shauna, Al and finally Tris. I don't know If she told anyone about what happened last night but I wasn't going to bring It up In till she did.

I went over to the fridge and got a beer out. When I closed the fridge door Tris was stood was on the other side. " Hey," I said all of sudden feeling a little nervous.

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you again for last night. Christina came with me today to the police station. I gave the detective your name and number. He said he will call you some time next week. " She said letting out the breathe I could see she was holding. " Only you and Christina know about It and I would like It to stay that way for now"

"Of course I replied. It won't go any further. I just hope they catch the bastard" I replied. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the smile appearing on her lips. She had a beautiful smile. I know I shouldn't be thinking that. I had Ashley.

"Beer"? I asked her holding a bottle up to her. " Sure, Thanks " She said as she took the bottle from my hand. I grab another fridge and walked over to where everyone was sat.

I looked around the room looking at everyone as they argued over what food everyone wanted and what movie we was going to watched. My eyes founds Tris's. She was looking at me. It felt like she was looking straight Into my soul. I smiled and rolled my eyes to say how annoying everyone Is being. She let out a little laugh that no one else heard. I could feel someone else looking at her. I looked to my left and saw Al staring at her. I could tell he fancied her. I could see why,she was beautiful. Her eyes, Hair, smile Everything. I wanted to slap myself for these thoughts but a part of me wanted to hit Al for looking at her like that. She wasn't his to look at like that, But she also wasn't mine.

After arguing for what seemed like forever we all decided on Pizza and Insidious. A horror. The boys loved that. Any excuse to have their girlfriends In their arms. Everyone took their seats. Will and Christina sat on floor together along with Lynn, Uriah and Marlene. Zeke and Shauna were on the sofa with Al and I was on the love seat. I saw Tris looking where to sit. She had a choice to either sit on the floor, Sit next to Al or sit next to me. I tried to hide the smile on face when she chose to sit next to me. I could feel the glare Al was giving me but I couldn't care.

"I hope you don't mind" Tris whispered." I didn't want to sit on my own and Al has been staring at me all night. "

"I don't mind at all Tris " I smiled at her . As the movie came on we all sat back watching It. Me and Tris were laughing at the girls jumping at the scary parts. Tris didn't jump once so far.

The movie was half way through when a jumpy part came on and we heard a high pitch scream which made all the girls girls scream also apart from Tris who only jumped.

" Who the fuck was that"? Zeke asked looking at us all. All of sudden Uriah put his head down to hide the embarrassment on his face. Everyone burst out laughing and Zeke chucked a pillow at him "Pansycake"

After the laughter died down we all continued to watch the film. I felt Tris's head resting on my shoulder. As I looked at her I saw she was asleep. I could feel her soft breathes against my neck. Even when asleep she was so beautiful It was then I knew I was fucked.I had a girlfriend and I was also falling for someone else.

 **A/n Please review. Sorry for any mistakes. Next update will be Friday or Sat. :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday. Have a lot on at the moment so I'm a bit behind on my stories.**

 **Next update. Weds.**

 **I don't own Divergent.**

 **TRISPOV.**

I woke up to the sounds of giggling and a camera flashing. Opening my eyes I see Christina taking a photo of me and Uriah laughing. For a moment I thought they had pranked me while I was asleep but then I realized I was sleeping on someone shoulder. Fours shoulder.

I jumped up and saw Four sleeping soundly. I felt the blush creeping to my cheeks. I turned my attention to the two laughing Idiots who were In front of me.

"Awww Trissy you two looked adorable sleeping like that " Uriah teased. I scowled at him.

"I agree, So damn cute" Christina said nodding her head.

" Shut up the pair of you" I said to them both as I slowly got up from the love seat trying not to wake up Four.

"Who looks so damn cute" Zeke asked walking over to us all yawning. I looked over at the clock. It was 1.30am.

" Four and Tris" Uriah said. "They were all snuggled up on the love seat"

Zeke let out a chuckle"My man, The little player. Snuggling another girl while his girlfriend away" Zeke shook his head and whispered " Don't worry. I won't say anything. We don't like her much anyway"

I sighed then laughed a little at Zeke. "Listen guys I am going to call a taxi and go home. " I said yawning. "I need my bed"

"Why go home. You looked comfy on the love seat Four" Uriah teased. If I wasn't tired I would punch him.

" Who's looks comfy with Four" A tired voice chimed him In. I turned around and saw a sleepy Four rubbing his eyes.

"You and Tris man. All snuggled up on together all cute and stuff" My cheeks by now were bright red.

Ignoring what Zeke said I looked at Christina " Chris are you coming home with me or are you staying"?

"Why don't you all stay. " Zeke said. " Al and Lynn and left already. There's plenty of room. Shauna Is In my room Of course. Uriah and Mar In the spare. Will and Chris on the sofa bed and Tris on the love seat and of course Four In his room"

We all looked at each other and nodded. I was really tired and last thing I wanted was to go home at this hour. "Tris can stay In my room. She can have the bed and I'll have the floor." Four said standing up stretching. As He stretched his top raised a little. I could see his toned stomached. God I bet he's built like a Greek god under them clothes I thought to myself. Which I wanted to slap myself for thinking that. He has a girlfriend. Who would want to kill me for even looking.

"Get In there" Zeke said teasing us both.

"Fuck off dude" Four said as he playfully punched Zeke In the arm.

"I can't let you give up your bed for me Four" I said shacking my head.

"Really, Its fine. "Four Insisted. I agreed to stay In his room. Once everyone had gone to their room I went Into Fours. It was then I remembered I had nothing to sleep In. I think Four realized this too cause he walked over to his drawer and pulled out a large T-shirt. He also pulled out some sweat pants for himself.

"I'll go changed In the bathroom so you can change" Four said walking out of his room. As he was out I quickly got changed and climb under the covers. His bed smelled of him. I saw a picture on his bedside of an woman and a boy who must be Four. He was so cute when he was younger. He looked like his mother.

When Four came back In the room he was dressed In sweats and nothing else. I could see his whole naked chest. I had to catch my breath. His body was toned all over. Not over the top like those muscle men who have veins popping out of their arms. He was just right. I looked down hoping he couldn't see the redness In my cheeks. I laid down on the bed as he made himself a make shift bed on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't mind me having your bed. We could always switch" I asked him looking up at the ceiling.

" What kind of man would I be If I let a woman sleep on the floor. My Mother would be ashamed. " He said with a amusement In his voice.

I couldn't help but smile at what he said. He was a gentleman. He saved me the other night. Now he's letting me sleep In his bed while he takes the floor. I also felt a bit sad Inside that this man already has a girlfriend who he must be very happy with. She's a very lucky girl.I sighed hopefully not loud enough so he could hear me.

" She's beautiful by the way" I said looking over at the picture on his bedside.

"Who" Four asked me with confusion In his voice.

"Your Mother. Well I think Its your Mother." I said looking over the bedside as I picked up the photo frame to show him who I was on about.

"Ahh yes. That's my mother." He smiled up at me. "That was a rare happy day for us. My Father was working away for the week." I could see some kind of sadness In his eyes as he spoke about that moment.

I noticed he said rare. Which meant most of the time It was unhappy. I couldn't Imagine that. All my moments with my family are happy ones. "Rare"? I asked him.

He smiled and then yawned. "A story for another day Tris" I knew then he wasn't going to tell me but as I laid down back on the bed I smiled a little at the word 'Another day'. I put the picture back on the side and turned off his lamp.

"Good Night Four" I said as my eyes started to close.

"Good Night Tris" Four replied. "Sweet dreams." I smiled at his words. I knew I had already fallen for his man and I had no right too but right now In this moment I couldn't care.

 **A/n sorry Its not perfect. Like I said I have a lot on. Please review. Sorry for my** **mistakes too. My Laptop Is being a pain. xx**


End file.
